A New Shinobi of Konoha
by Dunedan
Summary: Found on the doorstep of Konoha and taken in by order of the fourth hokage, a young child is trained in the ways of the ninja.  Able to see ones personality with a glance, what adventures and mysteries await him as he trains to become a shinobi of Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I started watching Naruto I have had ideas for original jutsu's that I thought would be interesting. This is about my character Derek, in yet another world, growing up in Konoha. Read, review, and enjoy.**

A cry echoed throughout the streets of Konaha, shattering the tranquility that was the now peaceful village. Dozens of ninjas approached the gates, seeking the source of the sound.

"What is this?" one Kakashi Hatake asked, standing before the source of the noise.

It was a baby, lying within a makeshift cradle, crying outside the gates of the hidden leaf village.

"Did anyone see the parents?" came a question from a man with blonde hair, slowly he approached the child.

"No Hokage-sama," one of the guards responded. "It was as if the child appeared out of nowhere."

"It could be a trap from a rival village," another ninja commented. "Those monsters would resort to anything."

"This could be a weapon," Kakashi stated, pulling a strange item from the cradle. It was a long instrument; four strings were tightly stretched across it.

The crowd that had gathered about the gate gasped as the fourth hokage bent down and picked up the baby, cradling it in his arms, the crying ceased.

"I sense no danger from this boy," the hokage said, still holding the baby. "Though I do sense great potential. We shall raise him, since his parents are not present to do so."

"As you wish hokage-sama," Kakashi replied, taking the child from the village leader. "What should we call him?"

The hokage inspected the cradle the baby had been present in before answering.

"Derek is etched on the wood…it is what we shall call him."

"Derek, Derek of the Hidden Leaf Village."

**12 years later…**

A young boy leapt through the trees surrounding the village of Konoha. He wore long pants despite the rather hot day, though it didn't seem to bother him. His shirt was short sleeved; red in color, over it he wore a black vest, similar to the jounins yet not naturally bearing the leaf symbol on its back. He had remedied that however, placing a small patch of the symbol upon the vests front left side. His brown unruly hair swayed in the wind, however despite it's thickness it never grew passed his neck, he had given up attempting to tame it years ago.

A wooden practice sword was strapped to his back, due to its light weight it did not hinder his movement, which was quite fast for his age.

"I can't be late, I just can't be!" he muttered under his breath, quickening his pace towards a nearby building.

Bursting through the doors, sweat pouring off his face he rushed to a large room, where four adults stood, awaiting him.

"By order of the fourth hokage," the first one started, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"We have trained you in our respective arts," the woman of the group said.

"However, now you have become a genin," the third continued.

"And with that your fires of youth shall spirit you from us, when you shall be trained alongside the team for which you are chosen," the last one finished.

The lights in the room sparked to life, revealing the four people in the room.

"Asuma? Kurenai? Kakashi? Gai? What do you mean sensei?" the boy asked, referring to all four of them.

"We were only deemed to train you in each of our respective arts until such a time that you would learn to work with others," Kakashi stated.

"I trained you in every type of weapon known to me, seeing as how swords are your specialty" Asuma said.

"I did my best to teach you genjutsu," Kurenai continued.

"I have trained you alongside Lee in the ways of taijutsu," Gai said, giving Derek a big thumbs up, his teeth sparkled as he finished.

"And I have done my best to help you control your blood limit trait," Kakashi concluded, Derek unconsciously rubbed his eyes as his teacher spoke. "With all that extra training I'm afraid I've now won quite the reputation as always being late with my other duties."

"Tomorrow you shall be placed into a team led by one of us," Kurenai said, laying her hand on Derek's shoulder. "After that, only one of us shall be your sensei. You will also learn the most important lesson of being a shinobi of the leaf village, working alongside teammates."

Derek eyed his teachers nervously, he had become fast friends with most of the other children in Konoha, and many of them were up for becoming shinobi. Yet he had trained alone with the four jounins ever since he could remember, save for Rock Lee, only attending Iruka-sensei's classes for written exams.

"I trust your decision," Derek responded, bowing to the only family he had ever known. "I will be honored no matter what team I am chosen for."

The four jounins couldn't help but smile.

Derek strolled through the streets of Konoha, the only home he knew. The third hokage had told him of his origins, how he had been found at the gates of the village as a child. It was difficult at first, however the other children in the village warmed up to him, making life in the village much easier.

Due to the death of the fourth hokage the third hokage had to resume his duties as head ninja of the village. He was kind enough to enforce the hokage's wish that Derek be raised as a ninja of the village, and had always been there to give Derek advice when he needed it.

Noticing a training post as he walked by it Derek could not help but approach it, wanting to keep his skills well hone so he never lost his edge.

Bringing his wooden sword to bear against it, Derek began moving his fingers while still gripping the sword, making complex signs.

"Weapon transformation jutsu!" he shouted, as a puff of smoke encompassed his weapon.

When the smoke cleared his wooden sword was no longer present, but a long Japanese katana, no longer dull wood, but exceptionally sharp metal.

Rushing the post Derek swung his new weapon, cutting the pole in half horizontally.

As he lowered his blade, the sword seemed to pop; releasing another puff of smoke, when it cleared all that remained was the wooden training sword once again.

No one quite knew how Derek had learned the weapon transformation jutsu, permitting him to encase his weapon in his own chakra and molding it into any weapon he could desire, so long as he knew what it looked like ahead of time. The four jounins were astonished by his skill with this jutsu, considering no ninja in the entire village had ever even heard of such a jutsu before.

Passing by a restaurant Derek caught sight of his two closest friends, whom had been the first to accept him despite the fact he was not born in the village; Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

As always Choji was munching down on beef or pork, Shikamaru was simply leaning back, yawning loudly as he awaited his friend to finish his meal.

Though Derek never thought meat to be overly tasty, he often times found himself playfully snagging many of Choji's seemingly endless supply of potato chips, usually ending with him being chased by the food loving ninja.

When he wasn't training with the jounins Derek would often find himself cloud gazing with Shikamaru, he found this as peaceful as the lazy ninja himself did. After losing at shogi to Shikamaru many hundreds of times, he would be doing other activities around the village, usually helping an old woman retrieve her cat.

His pure hatred of the cat that always ran away made Derek a dog person, making it easy to get along with one Kiba Inuzuka, a genin whose family trained nin-dogs. Kiba's personal friend, a dog name Akamaru, was soooo cute that Derek couldn't resist playing with him at any given chance.

Four girls had become genin, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura and Ino were almost always hanging out at first, however became bitter rivals over a boy in the class. Though Derek never got close to either of them, he could tell that those two would always be friends.

Tenten's family owned a weapon shop in the village, and was known as the best weapon masters around. During his training with Asuma, Tenten permitted Derek to see her stores of weapons to memorize them, thus increasing the amount of weapons he could use for his weapon transformation jutsu.

Hinata was the shy type, yet despite this the sole reason that Derek never spoke with her was due to his fear of her cousin, Neji, whom he knew didn't like her being happy very much.

Lee was perhaps the one who Derek trusted the most in combat, seeing as how he had trained alongside him with Gai sensei. He was exceptionally well trained in close range taijutsu, though he was mildly over enthusiastic every time they met to train. Often times he would burst into tears while he and Gai sensei would throw each others names back and forth through the sobs, Derek would just shirk away at the earliest opportunity to avoid the embarrassment.

The genin who graduated that Derek hardly knew were Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga. All three of them were the loners of the bunch, and though Derek's blood limit trait, the Dragon's Eye, permitted him to know ones personality by looking at them, he was still creeped out by their seemingly lack of emotion.

And of course there was Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive ninja of the village. Derek had made a real effort to become friends with him, seeing a truly great person under his cloak of acting like the toughest ninja around. Naruto and Derek were a lot alike, both of them never knew their family, and lived alone, however the difference was that the four jounins had been like family to Derek.

Asuma would always tell Derek the right and wrong things to do, acting like a father figure. Kurenai would always make sure that he was tidy and proper, like a mother. Kakashi and Gai, always bickering and competing against each other for the title of the best, were like the older brothers Derek never wanted….yet loved having around. It had been this way ever since he could remember.

Derek was proud of the fact that he had so many friends, however he wasn't used to fighting alongside them, and the anticipation as to who he would be teamed up with was killing him.

At night he would play on the instrument Kakashi had told him was found in the cradle he was brought to the village in, apparently it was known in far off villages as a violin. His melodies could be heard far away, many of the nearby villagers would fall asleep listening to it.

The next day came quickly, Derek made sure to be up early, making it to Iruka-sensei's classroom before anyone else had arrived.

The room filled quickly, everyone seemed as anxious as he was, no doubt nervous about the decision to be made on teams.

Iruka-sensei finally entered the room, clearing his throat he started speaking to the roomful of genin.

"Alright students, its time to assign you team members."

**Alright, I hope you liked my idea, and this is where you, the readers, come in. Who do you think would be the best teammates (based on skills) to be teamed up with Derek, sword master of Konoha? I will construct the other teams based upon who is teamed up with him; the only team that will stay the same will be Kakashi's team 7. Based on reviews and popularity I shall update as quickly as possible. :) I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. The Chosen Teams

**Well it's time for the teams to be chosen. (I know that Gai's team was a year older in the anime, but they will be included in the shinobi being chosen in the groups). I hope you enjoy. :)**

"The first team shall be; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. You three shall train with Kakashi"

Naruto sprang to his feet cheering as Iruka-sensei announced his partnership with Sakura, while Sakura slouched, yet the two of them traded expressions as Sasuke was announced as the third member.

"The next team will be; Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuga. You shall be trained by Asuma."

Shikamaru simply leaned back, letting out a loud yawn, Choji smiled, looking up at Shikamaru, no doubt happy to be teamed up with his best friend. In his happiness he didn't notice Derek sneak several potato chips from the bag he hid under his desk.

"Moving on," Iruka-sensei continued. "The next team shall be; Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuga, under Kurenai's tutelage."

"O man, I'm stuck with the stuck up Hyuga and the bug boy," Kiba muttered to himself, drawing Iruka's gaze for a moment.

"And the last team," Iruka finished, clearing his throat. "Shall be Tenten, Rock Lee, and Derek. Might Gai will be your teacher."

Derek and Lee gave each other huge grins, followed by a high five, Tenten seemed pleased behind them, she didn't know Lee that well, but Derek had been hanging around her family's weapon shop for years.

(My excuse for why Ino isn't there is that she has family matters to attend to at home, she still graduated and will be present at the Chuunin exams).

"That is all," Iruka concluded, closing his book of names. "Your teachers have set designated meeting areas, you shall find them posted on the door on you way out."

Everyone rushed to the door, scattering with their three man teams as they read the list. Finally Derek, Tenten, and Lee saw their names.

"We're to meet Gai-sensei at the training grounds on the edge of the village," Tenten read aloud.

"I shall race you Derek-kun!" Lee shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"Last one there owes the other lunch!" Derek shouted quickly, disappearing as he leapt out the window.

"Let's go!" Lee shouted, following him outside.

Tenten merely massaged the bridge of her nose, following behind them at a normal pace.

Rushing through the forests towards the training grounds Lee spotted Derek, despite his initial lead it seemed that he had caught up with his eternal rival.

Breaking into a sprint Lee flew past Derek, rushing through the trees he reached the training grounds.

"Ha!" Lee shouted, enthusiastic with his triumph. "I beat you…here?"

Looking up he realized that Derek was already standing at the training grounds, twiddling his thumbs.

"What kept you?" Derek asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"But…but….I passed you!" Lee shouted, pointing between Derek and where he had just come from.

Almost in response a second Derek came running through the area, stopping in front of the first one.

The two smiled at each other, giving each other a high five, as their hands made contact, the Derek that Lee had passed blew up in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Lee gasped, his skin had gone pale, mouth agape.

"Yea, figured it would be fun to see your reaction," Derek smiled, giving Lee a huge grin.

"I swear I shall not fail next time!" Lee threw his arms in the air, his voice echoing as Tenten finally arrived, looking confused at what the two of them were doing.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Came a deep voice seemingly from nowhere.

"Gai sensei!" Lee and Derek shouted simultaneously, Tenten looking for her unseen sensei.

The green suited shinobi leapt down from a nearby tree landing with a loud thud before his students.

"Yes! It is I, the green beast of Konoha!" As he finished his sentence he threw his hand in a big thumbs up, his teeth sparkled as he did so.

"It will be an honor to train with you Gai-sensei and learn your skills!" Lee shouted, saluting the jounin ninja.

"Ah yes, indeed, now it is time to test your skills!" He pointed to a nearby tree with a bull's-eye on it. "I want you to use your best skills and attacks to hit that mark from this spot," Gai proceeded to draw a line in the dirt several yards from the target.

"Yes Gai-sensei," Lee said, he leapt towards the tree without touching the ground as he aimed his feet at the tree. "Konoha Whirlwind kick!"

His foot smashed into the center of the bulls-eye, so hard it left a dent as he jumped away.

"Very good Lee, Tenten you're up next."

Tenten approached the line, pulling several kunai from her belt pouch she threw them at the mark.

The first three struck the center; the fourth lodged itself into the back of one of the first three, sticking there as she bowed to her sensei.

"Perfect accuracy Tenten, Derek it's your turn."

Derek walked up to the line, drawing his wooden sword.

"Let's see how our training has helped you," Gai thought to himself.

Doing several complex finger movements Derek's wooden sword vanished in a puff of smoke, being replaced by a shuriken.

But it was no ordinary shuriken, it was huge, almost the same size as Derek's body, he gripped it with two hands.

"Isn't that the first Hokage's Shuriken I showed you on display when we were six?" Tenten asked.

"YAH!" he shouted, as he threw the shuriken with all his might.

It spun like a saw towards the tree with quickening speed. It hit the tree, striking the bulls-eye; however it didn't stop, slicing clean through the tree as it continued through.

The tree toppled over with a loud crash as the shuriken spun around like a boomerang, speeding in the ninja's direction.

"AAAH!!" Tenten and Lee screamed, running to get out of the way of the speeding weapon, Derek stood his ground.

"Dispel," Derek muttered under his breath as the shuriken approached him, in the blink of an eye it returned to being an ordinary wooden sword again, and he easily caught it with one hand.

"Excellent chakra control Derek," Gai-sensei commented, clapping his hands as he approached the three genin. "Now it is time for some real training."

**That's chapter 2, I can't decide whether to have a small adventure with them as a team, or cut right the to chunin exams. My best ideas for this fic take place during the exams and beyond through Shippuuden, so unless someone wishes me to have a fun "get to know each other better" mission, I will probably just jump to the exam. Be sure to review, and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. **


End file.
